


(surprisingly) settled

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Moving In Together, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Considering that no-one expected either of them to settle down, it somehow makes sense that they do so with each other.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(surprisingly) settled

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed AJ/Paige, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #2 - "married/domestic".
> 
> (when i tag outsider pov here, it's no particular person it's just definitely not either aj or paige.)

The announcement that they’re moving in together is a shock among their friends. No-one had even expected them to last this long: bets and jokes were made that this would be just another dysfunctional AJ Lee relationship, like the one before it and the one before that. Besides, it wasn’t like _Paige_ was going to be able to bring someone down to Earth, let alone that that person would be AJ. Wild, boisterous Paige – resolute about her own beliefs and always looking for a fight.

They should have clashed right away, should have been a match that was always doomed for disaster. Instead, they meshed, and in a way that was surprisingly _healthy_. Months flew by, months of the two of them, months with no end in sight.

Maybe, considering that no-one expected either of them to settle down, it somehow makes sense that they do so with each other.


End file.
